mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kosmetics
Kosmetics is the gameplay feature in Mortal Kombat 11, where you can change the appearance of the character with items you can find in The Krypt or in the Towers of Time. Overview There are 30 items in each category of kosmetics for every character, with the exception of if you have the Kold War Skarlet pack, in which case there is 31 items in each category (for Skarlet only). Cinematics Intros Baraka * War Dog * Battle Cry * Death From Above * Carnivore Cassie Cage * Bubble Trouble * Big Gulp * Gun Play * Social Media Cetrion * Mother Nature * Renewal * Purity * Virtuous D'Vorah * Swarmed * Hive Mother * Kytinn Fury * First Born Erron Black * A Day's Work * Bounty Hunter * Standoff * Chambered Frost * Winter's Bones * Icy Glance * Arm Candy * Snow Squall Geras * Sandstorm * Encased * Stepping * Unstoppable ''' '''Jacqui Briggs * Fireworks * Daddy's Girl * Locked and Loaded * Kombat Ready Jade * Greenlight * Emerald Cut * Triple Threat * Staff Of Life Jax Briggs * Ground Pound * Kombat Cool * Armed & Dangerous * Fisticuffs Johnny Cage * Limelight * Walk and Talk * Showtime * Awards Season Joker Kabal * Spark Flys * Speed Freak * Hooked In * Cutting Loose Kano * Public Nuisance * Knife Work * Last Call * Evil Eye Kitana * Kickstarter * Flat Spin * Whirlwind * Queen for a Day Kollector * Past Due * Precious * Final Notice * Blood Money Kotal Kahn * Touch of Sun * Power Play * On Notice * Solar Flare Kung Lao * Leap of Faith * Hat Trick * Close Focus * Sharp-Dressed Man Liu Kang * Under Fire * Blow By Blow * Weapons Guide * Fighting Spirit Nightwolf * Spirit Animals * Bird of Prey * Tomahawk * Fireside Noob Saibot * Dead Man Walking * Shadow Play * Dark Days * Wormhole Raiden * High Beam * Man-At-Arms * Lighting Herald * Sacred Summoner Scorpion * Firestorm * Slow Burn * Get Over Here * Kenkaku Shang Tsung * Infusion of Souls * Crush Defiance * Summon the Well * Infernal Shapeshifter Shao Kahn * Call to Arms * Heavyweight * Battle Ready * Bone Krusher Sindel * Hair Splitter * Levitation * Whip It * Rejuvenate Skarlet * Bleeder * Blood Magic * Aneurysm * The Hunger Sonya Blade * Smoke Screen * Take Command * Mission Prep * Modern Warfare Spawn Sub-Zero * Out Of The Cold * Dragon's Teeth * Winter Chill * Trophy Hunter Terminator * Time Bubble * Action Figure * Killer Ride * Across Time Victories Baraka * Tarkatan Fury * Picked Clean * Baraka's Triumph * Tarkata Forever Cassie Cage * Open Fire * Good Boy * BFF's * Who's Next? Cetrion * Elemental * Genesis * Cleansed * Purged D'Vorah * Nesting Instinct * Bug Out * Mantis * Child Protection Erron Black * Keep the Change * Cowboy Up * Ma'am * Be Seeing You Frost * Ice Queen * Slopestyle * Snow Thrower * Coldburst Geras * Time's Up * Standing Down * Clock Out * Kronika's Blessing Jacqui Briggs * Excessive Force * Floor It * Fire It Up * Gun Show Jade * Pole Position * Malachite * Return to Sender * Kounterstrike * Staffed Up Jax Briggs * Earthshaker * Shell Game * R&R * Pumped Up Johnny Cage * Caged! * Inner Child * Autograph * Fandemonium Joker Kabal * Fast Forward * Slice of Death * By the Sword * Chopped Kano * Feel the Burn * Spit Take * Knifepoint * Piece of Piss Kitana * Fan Dance * Airs and Graces * Tessenjutsu * Death Spiral Kollector * Trophy Hunter * Naknadan Warlock * Cashed Out * Paid in Full Kotal Kahn * Ghosted * Blessed Sun * Swordplay * Within Reach Kung Lao * Second to None * Occam's Razor * Thoughts and Prayers * Salutations Liu Kang * Rapid Fire * Exit the Dragon * Tight Squeeze * Grateful Warrior Nightwolf * Wolf's Howl * War Hawk * Matokan Heart * Spirit Flame Noob Saibot * Smash to Black * Day of the Dead * Night Kata * Mirror Match Raiden * Thunderstruck * Lighting Storm * Electric Salute * High Voltage Scorpion * Hellfire Kata * Unchained * Conflagration * Honor Bound * Aikuchi Shang Tsung * Damned Procession * Vortax of Power * You Soul is MINE! * Soul Shear Shao Kahn * Skull and Bones * Konquered * Laughing Stock * Quitting Time Sindel * Banshee * Queen Mother * Untold Power * Dark Humor Skarlet * Red Rain * Blood Burst * Bleeding Edge * Krimson Reaper Sonya Blade * Squad Leader * Air Support * First Kiss * Ten-Hunt! Spawn Sub-Zero * Heart of Ice * Frostbite * Flash Freeze * Cold Fist * For the Lin Kuei Terminator * 2029 A.D. * Reborn * Endoskeleton * Terminated End of Round Taunts Baraka Cassie Cage Cetrion D'Vorah Erron Black Frost Geras Jacqui Briggs Jade Jax Briggs Johnny Cage Joker Kabal Kano Kitana Kollector Kotal Kahn Kung Lao Liu Kang Nightwolf Noob Saibot Raiden Scorpion Shang Tsung Shao Kahn Sindel Skarlet Sonya Blade Spawn Sub-Zero Terminator Gallery Mortal Kombat 11 All Character Costumes Outfits Skins - Showcase Mortal Kombat 11 - Gear Customization Category:Mortal Kombat 11 Category:Gameplay